colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucky Lares
"Lucky" Lares is a fearsome warrior loyal to the wizard Telvanen. He has a room in the wizard's home, but spends much of his time travelling Eriabourne. History and Personality Lares was born in the city of Ashen Peak in Selvan, unwanted by both his mother and father, and so he was left to die in the gutters of the city's slums. However, like many other street children he was adopted by the Pit Vipers, a thieves guild run by a pureblood yuan-ti from the city sewers. Despite being treated brutally and fed little, Lares survived his upbringing and learned many talents, such as fighting dirty and stealth. He even earned a name for himself after discovering a dropped purse containing several large diamonds - "Lucky," Lares. Despite this, the diamonds were taken by his masters and he was given nothing for it. Furious and desperately seeking escape, the teenage Lares sought the aid of magic to escape Selvan, knowing that his former guild would track him down if he simply left. He attempted to rob the Ashen Peak Mages' Guild for teleportation scrolls, but earned nothing more than two years in prison and a nasty burn scar from a wrathful wizard. On Lares' release, his guild punished him further for his attempted solo venture - fortunately, they did not sense his true motive, believing he merely sought profit for himself. Continuing his work for the Pit Vipers, while simultaneously drinking every night in different taverns, Lares eventually met a young wizard who seemed sympathetic to his plight. In exchange for his escape from the Vipers, however, Lares must turn his talents to serving the wizard in his various enterprises. Lares immediately agreed, and Telvanen teleported them both far away, to the Savage North. Since this day, Lares has maintained a great deal of respect for Telvanen, who alone treated the warrior with a measure of kindness and to whom Lares still feels indebted. He trusts the wizard completely, but also retains a sympathy for unwanted children and for the poor in general, attempting to spare those who can be spared, and having no love for criminals or thieves. Skills and Powers Lares' early training was entirely focused on earning gold for the Pit Vipers, specialised in theft, fighting dirty and withstanding brutal physical pain. Since his employment with Telvanen, Lares has been educated and taught to read, as well as learning more conventional fighting styles. He now offers a variety of roles of service, from simple muscle to a fully fledged dungeon crawler. He is unsuited to diplomatic relations as he maintains certain social insecurities, and he is also weak to enchantments and compulsions. In the Campaign The Bloodsworn first encountered Lares in the sewers beneath the city of Brenna, where he was seeking the cursed dagger known as the Boneblade for his master Telvanen. Although he was incapacitated by a single spell from the wizard Daenavyr, on awakening Lares sleepily explained what he knew about the dagger and its function. Together with Azuk, Keldin and Elijah and Daenavyr, Lares tracked the dagger to Mick the bouncer who worked outside the Old Oak Staff in Brenna. They managed to retrieve the dagger while sparing the bouncer, which impressed Lares, and the Bloodsworn also agreed to sell the dagger to Telvanen, who could keep it safer than most others. Later on, Lares was drinking in Coldharbour and drunkenly joined the arena fighters of the Blood Pits. The next day, Kamatu the Oni charmed Lares into remaining and fighting for Hobbes, and indirectly stirred Telvanen's wrath, who hired the Bloodsworn to rescue his bodyguard. Since Lares' rescue, he has thanked the party, and offered his services if ever needed, as long as Telvanen agrees. Category:Adventurers Category:Selvani